Teddy y Melody se aman y se desean
by Lasjoyitasdelaresolucindivina
Summary: Teddy y Melody se aman y se desean pero no hacen nada porque son de mundos diferentes y lo suyo no puede ser pero logran superar las adversidades y al final se besan y se roban sexo y mueren abrazados y tuvieron una beba a los 12 años de matrimonio y se llama Esperanza.
1. El comienzo

CAPÍTULO 1

Era un día normal. El sol se encontraba en la parte mas alta del cielo, en toda su esplendor esférica. Las palomas revoloteanan sobre las palmeras y las sirenas estaban a sus anchas halando sus colas, para refrescarse pirque se habian ido de pesca durante toda la mañana.

Melody, la virgen hija de nuestra sireniti favora, se hayaba al borde de la playa, estirando sus piernas que en realidad no eran piernas: su sueño se había hecho realidad y ahora era una sirena. Pero ya estaba harta de nadar. Era una bazofia no poder ser como los demás de su clase: los humanos. Ella creia que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas pero la verdad es que no lo era. Se sentía como una hiena en una caja de arena, fuera de lugar, que no encajaba. Era una wallflower. The perks of being a wallflower. En esa peli sale Percy Jackson y a Mefoly le gusta porque es el hijo de Poseidón, el rey del mar.

Medolia rezaba día y noche para que sus piernas fueran como antes. Odiaba ser deforme como su madre, lo odiaba. Por eso fue con Úrsula a que la bruja le hiciera un trato: "si encuentras al amor de tu vida antes de la puesta de sol te daré pies para caminar... pero si no... tu madre terminará hecha pedazos en una lata de atún". Medolly no se la pensó ni dos ni cinco ni quince veces mucjo menos y aceptó.

Ahora tealizaba su trabajo. Buscaba hombres. Pero no a cualquier hombre. Queria un hombre dispuesto, decidido. Que pensara con su cabeza y no con su pene porque pues estaba harta de esa clase de gente. "No más" dijo chasqueando los dedos y moviendo la cabexa mientras fruncia los labios como afroamericana. "Mi hombre ideal lleva gafas porqur los hombres de gafas son tiernos con el justo toque de masculinidad". Pensó.

Uffff, suspiro. Nunca encontraria ese alguien. Ya nadie usaba lentes hoy en día.

Se estremeció. Un sonido de una bala disparada por una pistola de calibre .44 se escuchó a 4 m. de ella. Qué es eso no lo sé pensó impactada sera mejor que me esconda. Pero en eso... lo vio. Un hombre de tez blanca, lentes y cabello rubiáceso con destellos dorsdos cuyos ojos se asemejaban a los de un león que irá por su presa. Llevaba una pistola negra calibre .44 en su mano y lucía feroz. Lucía sexy,lucía escandaloso, Lucía Perez Gómez era el nombre de su mejor amiga que conoció en su escuela para retardados en la que el una vez se tropezó con ellla y le tiró la comida encoma y se enamoraron pero no resultó porque el es pobre y ella no.

"Lo harè mi esposo" pensó. Y lentamente comenzó a aproximársele, nadando como foca...

"Ese jombre bondadosa y a la vez temerario y emocionante es mío. Úrsela me dará pies para caminar y un trasero donde sentarme cuando me canse de nadar pirque odio nadar".

Continuará...


	2. Un sueño

Hola perdonen la tardanza eztaba dormida muy ocupada. En fin gracias por el review persona precioza lo aprecio muxisimo 10000

Por cierto, decidí el rumbo de mi fic: sera algo parecido al estilo de los capitulos de la serie esa obra maestra glee, asi como con la continuidad muy bien hecha y con un desafrollo de personajes creible y real y real bueno gracais voy a empezar (perdonen los errroes, esta oscuro y no veo bien)

CAPÍTULO 2

Melody se le lanzó encima, como si fuera. Una bala cañón. El hombre guapo con lentes se cayó y su cabeza se estrello con una piedra. Perdón! Dijo Melody mientrasle sobaba la nuca. Sacó una pomada del bolsillo que habïa hecho en su cola y se la untó mientras cantaba sana sana colita de rana. Al nover ninguna raccion de su parte, se le ocurrió darle rspiración de boca a boca. Le habrio la boca y le echó aire dos tres veces. Nada. Justo estaba por acerlo de nuevo cuando despertó y soltó un grito como el de Robert Plant en la canción del inmigrante ilegal chocarrero si Trump fuera prdsidente estas cosas cno pasarían. Bueno el punto es que gritó muy fuerte pero a lavez se quedó anonadado: pues la creatura frente a el erahermosa. Sus pechos eran planos y literal no tenía trasero porque pues tiene una cola, pero era perfecta, perfectísima. "Odio el pescado, pero este me lo comería con gusto" pensó elgalan de lentes,morbosamente.

"¿Cómo te llamas, pescado?" Preguntó con una donrisa socarrona.

"Me...Me...MeMMmmMmmMELODY".

"Ummm, me agrada ese nombre, suena bastante sucio :p" dijo con cara de morbo "yo soy Duchamp, Teddy Duchamp".

"Lo sé" dijo ella con expresión soñada "de alguna manera, siento que te he conocido desde siempre. Quizá en un sueño, quizá te imaginé mientras me duchaba o quizás sea pura paranoia... Perdóname estoy loca".

"No, no lo estás" dijo el morboso pero tierno "yo tambièn siento qur te he visto antes. En un sueño quizás".

Continuará...


	3. El juego comienza

Holam perdón, perdonen he estado ocupadísima con la escuela u asýp jajajaja pero bueno, lo bueno dde que me tarde es que se va notando mi proreso como escrtora y vomo persona en general en fin ya saben que a veces me equicocvo mientras escribo pero es que mis dedos son grandecitos y mi teclado es chiquititito sabes muy bien ajaajaja wena abba dancing queen yung and sweet onli seventin xD jajaja

Mi Trump bebé ya es presi aww ❤ quién diría que además de futura escritora también soy adivina jejej. Bueno mis quieridos, mejor ya no les hago esperar. Prepárense para *chun chun chun sonido de tambores tututuututuurururururuutututu* EL CAPÍTULO 3!

CAPÍTULO 3

Habían pasado unos meses desde ese encuentro ran celestial de pareja perfecta maquinada en el cielo de manera maquiavélica por el mismo Maquiabelo válgame la redundancia pero es verdad no hay otra manera de explicarlo y Medoly y Teddu estaban más unidos que nunca; a veces parecía que ni para ir al baño querían separarse. El amor que se ten+ian era an desparramador, tan intenso, tan excelso, tan míope: que no se podrían comprender la magnitud del mismo ni con todos los Stephen Hawkings de este mundo unidos intentando descifrable. Sinpmlemente se traraba de algo paranormal y afrosdista.

"Oye, Melody"

"Qué"

Empezaron a hbalr en cierta ocasión, una ve que había n ido a nadar a una pisicna publica donde el guardabidas se parecía a David Hasselfohoff.

"Nunca has pensando en… tpu sabes, ¿cortarte esa cola de pescado?"

"Yo…no sé. En parte sí porque quisiera ser normal pero…. No sé"

"No, Melody. A mí no me imprta que seas normal o no, sino que… uy, no sécomo decírtelo"

"D+imelo, que para eso es la confianza que hemos esado constryuendo en estos meses de noviazgo como novios"

"Bueno, eh… ¿tu mamá alguna ve te enseñó un pooc sobre el sexo?"

"¿El qué?"

Melody quiso hacerse la inocente y se mrdio el labio para verse kawaii y deseable.

Teddy se sonriogó, pues la treta de la sirena sirvió XD

"Sí eh… los pajariotos y las abejas…"

"JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero clari que sé tontito"

Se rio y después le pellizcó la adorable mejillita sonrojadita.

"Lo sé todo. Mis papás no son tan calladitos que digamos, eh jajaja!"

"Los míos tampoco"

Ambos se quedaron callados. Esa era ptra cosas que los unía: una infancia traumática, aunque por diferentes mptivos.

"En fin, s+iquiersea cortarme la cola, pero tendría que tener priernas primero y la verdad dudo que Ursula la reina delmar que ene realidad no es reina quiera darme piernas. No nos quiere mucho que digamos. A los de mi familia,q uiero decir. Y pues la verdad que si tuviera piernas podría demostrarte mi amor en su completo esplendor: hacirndo el amor contigo toda la noche, mientars esccuhamos el nuevo disco de Enrique Iglesias"

Teddy tuvo una imagen mental que si bien era un tanto incomoda por ser la primera vez, era preciosas por que era con la persoa que más amabaa en el mundo.

"Yo lo solucuionaré, criño"

Teddy recolectó su equipo de caza que se asemejaba mucho al de Lucas de Stranger Things (vieron ue ando bien actualizada con todo lo que va saliendo?jajaja xD soy muy moderna y0) y hizo su equipaje y mandó llamar a su crew que consistía en : Chris Chamer, Gordie Lacahnce Y Vern Tessio. Todos habían sido sus amigos en la escuela primaia pero la vida junto con sus justicia ys sus malaas jugadas lo había separado pero la situaci´n actual les haría reunirse de nuevo. The game was on.

Continuará…


End file.
